Question: $ -2.52 \div 0.7 $
${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{25}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${25}\div7={3}\text{ or }7\times{3} = {21}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{42}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${42}\div7={6}\text{ or }7\times{6} = {42}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-2.52 \div 0.7 = -3.6$